wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyscypliny psioniczne - rozszerzenie
Artykuł ma za zadanie sklasyfikować "wymyślone" na Fanonie dziedziny psioniczne, więc prosiłbym o skontaktowanie się ze mną, jeżeli chce się takową dopisać. Istnieje wiele mocy dostępnych do użycia dla tych którzy otrzymali dar kształtowania Osnowy, wielu z nich używa tych powszechnych, nie którzy z nich korzystają z mocy uwarunkowanymi tym, kim są. Jednak są też takie moce, które bywają rzadkie,gdyż ze względu na swoją trudność i niewielkie obrażenia uważane są za mało przydatne, czy też takie o których nie wielu słyszało, a jeszcze mniej je zgłębiało. Kriomancja Kriomancja - ta naturalna jeśli chodzi o żywioł przeciwniczka piromancji jest dyscypliną pozwalającą na kontrole nad lodem, zimnem, a także wodą. Sama ścieżka jest dosyć powszechną jeśli chodzi o wiedze o jej istnieniu, jednak rzadką, jeżeli chodzi o ilość osób, które postanowiły się zagłębić w jej arkana. Kriomanta siłą myśli jest w stanie tworzyć lodowe pociski czy tworzyć zjawiska pogodowe oparte na tym żywiole, jednak tak naprawdę wykorzystanie tej ścieżki zależy tylko od umiejętności i wyobraźni psionika. Moce psioniczne Mimo tego, że niewielu psioników używa tej dyscypliny, to posiada ona jednak swoje sztandarowe, a zarazem podstawowe ruchy, które są niemalże niezbędne w repertuarze każdego kriomanty. Lodowy oddech Zasada działania jest podobna do ognistego oddechu z piromancji, jednak tutaj "efekt" wydobywa się tylko z ust. Psionik po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia otwiera usta z których zaczyna się wydobywać lodowa zamieć, która zamraża pobliskich wrogów. Pocisk mrozu Psionik zaczyna kręcić dłonią tworząc lodowy sopel, który uwalnia poprzez gest przyciągnięcia i odepchnięcia reki od ciała. Pocisk może być jeden większy, może być tez ich więcej mniejszych, tak samo może być on mały jak i duży - co powoduje, że umiejętność ma różną szybkość rzucania i zazwyczaj jest używana, zależnie od aktualnych potrzeb. Co ważne, ta sama zdolność, lecz rzucona w ziemię, powoduje wystrzelenie z ziemi licznych lodowych kolców, na które często nabijają się zaskoczeni przeciwnicy. Lodowy mur Psionik poprzez gest wyciągnięcia rozłożonych rąk do przodu i rozszerzenia ich na boki, tworzy potężny i wytrzymały lodowy mur który chroni sojuszników przed atakami. Bywa to szczególnie przydatne, w wąskich przejściach. Zdolność znajduje też zastosowanie w tworzeniu mostów nad przepaściami. Wieczna zmarzlina Kriomanta uderza kosturem lub nogą w ziemie, a ta zamarza wokół niego, bądź w miejscu które wybrał i powoduje uwiezienie jego wrogów poprzez zamrożenie ich nóg i przymrożenie ich do podłoża. Potężniejsi kriomanci zamrażają wrogów w całości, by potem z wielką siłą, rozłupać ich na strzępy. Arktyczne więzienie Psionik zaciska dłoń w pięść po czym kieruje ją w stronę wroga. Błyskawiczne otworzenie dłoni sprawi, iż cel zostanie zamrożony, bądź przymrożony w pułapce w formie lodowych kryształów wyrastających z ziemi. Niektórzy kriomanci celowo zwiększają gęstość lodu, na skotek czego przeciwnik zostaje mocno ściśnięty, efektem tego jest fontanna narządów wewnętrznych, spływających po więzieniu, lub zatopiona w lodowym krysztale. Mroźna zamieć Kriomanta intonuje zaklęcie jednocześnie kierując dłonie ku niebu, po czym opuszcza je ku dołowi, aby następnie szybkim ruchem wyrzucić je ku przodowi i spowodować nastanie mroźnej zamieci, która utrudnia poruszanie się, ekstremalnie ogranicza widoczność, a także rani kryształkami lodu, czy też zamraża wrażliwsze cele. Zero absolutne Kriomanta intonuje spokojną bez emocjonalną pieśń, która zaczyna powodować powstawanie nad nim czegoś na kształt lodowej korony, kiedy psionik kończy zaklęcie a korona wydaje się być kompletna następuje arktyczna eksplozja, która zamraża absolutnie wszystko co było w pobliżu. Aeromancja Aeromancja - jest dziedziną psioniczną która polega na kontroli powietrza i wiatrów. Podobnie jak z kriomacją, jest ona dość znana, jednak niewielu decyduje się ja studiować. Aeromanta swoimi zdolnościami jest w stanie kontrolować obszary terenu czy też wspierać zaklęciami swoje ciało lub towarzyszy ale tak samo jak w przypadku innych dyscyplin, jedynym jej ograniczeniem jest wyobraźnia rzucającego. Moce psioniczne Aeromancja tak samo jak i pozostałe dyscypliny posiada swoje ruchy. Aerios Psionik wznosi ręce do góry po czym krzyczy nazwę zaklęcia, powodując iż jego ciało staje się lżejsze od powietrza, co pozwala mu latać. Umiejętności towarzyszy efekt eterycznych skrzydeł, których wygląd może się zmieniać jeżeli psionik posiada także zaawansowane umiejętności z jakiejś innej dziedziny. Jest to też jedna z niewielu umiejętności która posiada dedykowaną nazwę. Pchnięcie wiatru Aeromanta, łączy dwie ręce w nadgarstkach, po czym delikatnie je cofa, aby następnie dynamicznie je wyrzucić przed siebie, powodując wyzwolenie potężnej fali wiatru, która wywraca i porywa, wszystko i wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się przed nim. W zależności od stopnia w jakim opanował sztukę, może albo po prostu przewrócić wroga, albo cisnąć nim na kilka, a czasem i kilkadziesiąt metrów. Niszczycielskie Tornado Psionik podnosi jedną rękę do góry i zaczyna nią obracać tworząc powietrzne tornado, im dłużej kręci tym potężniejsze się ono może stać. Drugą ręką może je kontrolować i przesuwać. Małe tornada zazwyczaj nie robią większych szkód, za to są idealnie do tworzenia "zasłony dymnej" która w zależności od tego, czy tworzona ze zwykłego pyłu, czy też żwiru, może być bardzo problematyczna dla wroga. Duże trąby powietrzne, tworzone przez mistrzów sztuki, są w stanie przewracać, lub unosić i wyrzucać na potężne odległości, nawet pojazdy opancerzone, nie wspominając już o tym co robią z prostymi żołnierzami. Pole próżniowe Aeromanta rysuje otwartą dłonią krąg w powietrzu, po czym wykonuje gest łapania w okolicach jego środka, ta moc to nic innego jak tworzenie pola próżniowego, gdzie nie ma żadnego powietrza. Przeciwnicy którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu jego działania, najprościej w świecie duszą się i nie pomogą na to ani filtry gazowe, ani przebywanie w pojazdach. Terramancja Terramancja - to dziedzina psioniki bazując na władzy nad ziemią, chociaż dokładniejszym będzie tu słowo, podłożem. Terramanta potrafi dosłownie wykorzystać podłoże, jako swojego sprzymierzeńca. Niewiele z jego zdolności skupia się na pojedynczym celu. Zdolności tej sztuki to w zdecydowanej większości niszczycielskie ataki obszarowe. Prawdziwi mistrzowie terramantów, potrafią sprawić, że armia wroga bez śladu zniknie pod ziemią, lub zostanie zniszczona w inny sposób. Moce psioniczne Są podzielone na kilka technik manipulacji gruntem, a każda różni się niewiele od innej. Grad skał Polegający na najprostszym wyrwaniu z ziemi odłamków skały, lub innego podłoża by cisnąć nimi w przeciwnika. Początkowo atak ten nie jest imponujący, jednak z czasem rozwijany, stanowi śmiertelne zagrożenie dla każdego przeciwnika. Mistrzowie terramancji, potrafią wyrywać z ziemi całe połacie terenu i zasypywać nimi przeciwnika. Często podrywają oni kawałek gruntu, na którym stoi czołg, lub inny pojazd i obracają go do góry nogami, a następnie zasypując, grzebiąc przeciwnika pod ziemią. Natomiast zdolność do rozpędzania niewielkich odłamków, sprawia, że psionik może cisnąć w przeciwnika, salwą małych odłamków o mocy dość dużej, by spenetrować nawet pancerz wspomagany. Ta sama moc może być użyta do wystrzeliwania z ziemi słupów ziemi, które wprowadzają prawdziwy chaos w szeregach wroga. Podziemie Jedna z najbardziej przerażających technik terramancji, polegająca na manipulacji gęstością gleby. Jest ona o tyle upiorna, że niczego nie spodziewający się przeciwnik, może nagle dosłownie zapaść się pod ziemią, w której przeciwnik zapada się znacznie szybciej, niż w zwykłych ruchomych piaskach. Im bardziej uzdolniony psionik, tym lepszy efekt uzyska. Najlepsi potrafią grzebać pod ziemią całe kompanie piechoty, lub unieruchamiać całe dywizje pojazdów. Szczeliny Znacznie mniej subtelna od Podziemia, metoda walki skupiająca się na tworzeniu głębokich szczelin, w których zapadają się wrogie jednostki. Jest to metoda walki przeznaczona głównie do walki z pojazdami, gdyż piechota zdoła szybko uciec, przed tworzącą się właśnie rozpadliną. Często szczelina, jest głęboka jedynie na tyle, by pojazd wbił się w ziemie, co doprowadza do jego unieruchomienia, a następnie jest zamykana, chociaż oczywiście znajdą się wśród mistrzów sztuki tacy, którzy będą grzebali pod ziemią całe pojazdy, dla pewności. Luxomancja Luxomancja - dziedzina psioniki, bardzo szeroko rozpowszechniona w całym wszechświecie. Jej głównym celem jest walka, lub ochrona przed demonicznymi bytami, za pomocą wszelkiej maści zaklęć ofensywnych i magicznych pieczęci. Nazwa luxomancja, wywodzi się od aury jaką posiadają osoby z niej korzystające, oraz faktu, że większości zaklęć towarzyszą bardzo jasne efekty świetlne, a wiele zdolności wręcz na niej bazuje. Luxomancja to sztuka, której podstaw uczy się w zasadzie każdego psionika, wiernego ideałom Imperium, lecz jest ona bardzo skomplikowana, przez co bardzo niewielu osiąga w niej stopień mistrzowski. Chociaż luxomancja, została stworzona głównie do walki z demonami, sprawdza się także przeciwko innym istotą, z wymiaru rzeczywistego. Powiązanego z tą sztuką kowalstwa run, używają marines z zakonu Szarych Rycerzy, dla dodatkowej ochrony swoich pancerzy. Moce psioniczne W odróżnieniu od innych dyscyplin psionicznych, luxomanta może się posiłkować w boju, wytworzonymi wcześniej pieczęciami, które stabilizują jego zaklęcia. Pieczęć światła Proste zaklęcie, podczas którego psionik skupia moc w swoich dłoniach, zataczając nimi krąg. W czasie jego zataczania, ma przed oczami obraz runy którą tworzy. Może to być jeden symbol, lub w zależności od stopnia wtajemniczenia, cała mozaika ochronna. Pieczęć doskonale sprawdza się przy blokowaniu wąskich przejść, gdyż nie tylko zatrzymuje byty immaterium, ale także wygłusza ich zdolności teleportacyjne, na danym obszarze. Pieczęć można też rzucić pod nogi, tworząc tym samym barierę dookoła rzucającego. Święty pocisk Najprostsza moc psioniczna luxomancji. Jej użycie jest proste na tyle, że prawdziwi mistrzowie oddają całe salwy tych pocisków. Początkujący psionik, wystawia rękę przed siebie, zamykając palce, lecz nie domykając ich, zupełnie jakby trzymał małą piłkę. W jego dłoni materializuje się wiązka światła, która wypuszczona leci przed siebie, raniąc demony, lub paląc zdrajców. Towarzyszy temu całkiem spory odrzut dłoni, jednak zależy on wyłącznie od doświadczenia psionika. Prawdziwemu mistrzowi na stworzenie jednego pocisku, wystarczy jeden palec. Promień światła Jedno z trudniejszych zaklęć luxomancji. Psionik jedną, wyciągniętą na całą długość ręką, zatacza krąg, podczas gdy w drugiej zbiera swoją moc psychiczną. Wytworzona runa ogniskuje moc i nadaje jej cel, któym jest niszczenie bytów demonicznych, lub zabijanie zdrajców, czy też parszywych xenos. Promień, nawet tworzony przez nowicjusza, rzadko zatrzyma się na jednym przeciwniku. Konsekrowany ogień To w zasadzie kilka zdolności, jednakże wszystkie trzymają się jednej zasady. Psionik wrysuje ręką, lub palcem, w zależności zaawansowania, prostą runę świętego płomienia, a następnie przepuszcza przez nią płomień zwykły, stosowany zwykle przez prostych piromantów. Dzięki temu nabiera on właściwości, pozwalających mu na skuteczniejsze niszczenie wrogów. Nie chodzi tylko o podwyższoną temperaturę, ale także o fakt iż podpalony demoniczny byt ogarnia uczucie panicznego strachu. Konsekrowanego ognia można używać zarówno w formie prostego miotacza, jak i kuli ognia, czy w przypadku bardziej zaawansowanych psioników, w formie ognistych burz, które przy trafieniu w cel, powodują eksplozje świętego płomienia. Cudowna aura Zdolność która sprawia, że psionik przez pewien czas staje się niewrażliwy, na ataki niemalże każdego demonicznego bytu. Jednakże im silniejszy demon i im potężniejszy atak, tym więcej mocy psionik zużywa na ochronę. Z tego powodu, zaleca się by nowicjusze sztuki, używali tej zdolności jedynie w ostateczności. Wygląda ona tak, że luxomanta, zostaje otoczony czymś na rodzaj pulsującego, żółtego lub niebieskiego światła. Z jego ciała widoczne pozostają tylko kontury, a każdy demon jaki zada cios, zostaje natychmiast odbity przez pole psioniczne. Konsekrowany oręż Zdolność ta, wymaga odpowiedniej, naznaczonej runami broni. Wyposażony w takową psionik, może utworzyć efekt cudownej aury, na tejże właśnie broni. Dzięki temu, jest ona w stanie ranić demony, jedynie zbliżając się do ich ciała. Do tego demon, taki jak krwiopiusz, nie będzie w stanie sparować uderzania tym orężem, gdyż jego broń, po prostu się rozpadnie. Dodatkowo luxomanta, może wydłużyć aurę. Dzięki czemu miecz o długości półtora metra, powali demony na długości dziesięciu metrów. Jest to zabieg bardzo przydatny, ale jednocześnie bardzo wyczerpujący. Podobnie jak w przypadku aury, oręż korzysta z mocy właściciela, do unicestwiania wrogów. Filar światła Jedna z najskuteczniejszych zdolności, jeśli idzie o walkę z pojedynczymi, za to silniejszymi oponentami. Doskonale nadaje się także do przywracania morale żołnierzy. Psionik wzywa "boskie światło", które przebije się nawet przez najgrubsze warstwy chmur i spadnie prosto na wyznaczonego wroga, paląc go i zwykle unicestwiając. Taki widok sieje zwykłe popłoch w szeregach wroga, oraz dodaje otuch żołnierzom, którzy wierzą, że spadła na nich "boska łaska Imperatora". Remmancja Jest to dyscyplina, którą praktykować mogą jedynie psionicy, którzy nie oddali się zgubnym mocom, gdyż bazuje ona na kontroli nad wymiarem materialnym. Do tego samych remmantów, na cały wszechświat przypada jedynie garstka jej użytkowników i wszyscy należą do zakonu Rem, którego nazwa wywodzi się właśnie od tejże sztuki. Remmanci zazdrośnie strzegą źródła swej potęgi, bardzo skutecznie eliminując każdego, kto zbyt pochopnie dzieli się jej darem, lub jest zbyt chętny do jej poznania. Jest to wywołane nie tylko trudnością jaka idzie z opanowaniem sztuki, ale także faktem, że opanowanie samych jej podstaw to już śmiertelne zagrożenie i jedynie najlepsi z najlepszych, odznaczający się odwagą, uporem, determinacją i wolą walki mu podołają. Co ważne przyszłych remmantów, rekrutuje się w młodości, a wynika to z faktu, że doświadczony i dojrzały już organizm, nie radzi sobie z przemianą, w czasie rytuału przyjęcia żywiołu poznawczego. Remmancja, nie bez powodu nazywana jest jedną z najpotężniejszych sztuk psionicznych, gdyż do jej opanowania, wymagana jest podstawowa wiedza o kriomancji, piromancji, aeromancji i terramancji, oraz rozwinięcie jednej z tych sztuk. Wybrany żywioł, powiązany ze sztuką, nazywany jest poznawczym. Remmanta może dosłownie wpływać na konstrukcję pojedynczego atomu, zmieniając jego masę, liczbę powłok, elektronów, oraz wszystko co tylko zechce. Znajomość żywiołów pozwala mu pojmować i ingerować samą naturę materii, a co za tym idzie, sprawiać by ta była mu posłuszna. To dzięki temu remmanta może sam podrywać całe połacie terenu i ciskać nimi we wroga, sprawić że grunt pod nogami wroga zacznie się zapadać, że równina zmieni się w bagno. Remmanta może zmienić powietrze w płuchach przeciwnika w wodę i utopić go na pustyni, albo zmienić powietrze dookoła w lotne promethium i doprowadzić do samozapłonu, spalając wroga na lodowcu. Co ważne remmanta wpływa też na ruch cząsteczek, więc może on bez trudu wprawić je w drgania tak silne, że temperatura zaczyna rosnąć, lub sprawić że ruch ustanie, doprowadzając ciało przeciwnika, do temperatury zera absolutnego. Fakt manipulowania materią oznacza też, że remmanta może, też wpływać na własne ciało i w zależności od żywiołu poznawczego, może nadawać mu różne właściwości. Prawdziwi mistrzowie, znają wszystkie schematyczne formy i tworzą własne. Monstrummancja Jest to jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych dyscyplin psionicznych, cieszy się bardzo złą sławą, ze względu na fakt, że niesie ze sobą wiele, nietypowych dla innych sztuk zagrożeń. Z powodu swej specyfiki, opisywanie tutaj konkretnych zdolności, mija się z celem, gdyż trzeba by tu wpisać cały atlas biologiczny, wszystkich istot we wszechświecie. W całej galaktyce można spotkać naprawdę niewielu montrummantów. Wynika to zarówno z wysokich wymogów, odnośnie potencjalnego kandydata, jak i niebezpieczeństwa jakie niesie ze sobą użytkowanie samej sztuki. Aby zostać montrummantą, psionik musi udowodnić, że jest odporny na podszepty mrocznych sił, a także że może sobie pozwolić na duże zużycie mocy, bez ryzyka utraty życia. Zwykle psionicznych dygnitarzy przekonuje opanowanie trzech sztuk psionicznych, w wysokim stopniu, z których jedną zawsze jest biomancja. Wielu psioników, którzy mogliby spokojnie prosić o pozwolenia na jej studiowanie, porzuca sztukę, głównie ze względu na opinie jakie krążą wokół potencjalnych kandydatów. Z powodu bardzo charakterystycznych zdolności, monstrummanci, chociaż bardzo przydatni, są uznawani za szaleńców i jeszcze bardziej nieszanowani, niż reszta społeczności psionicznej. Aby pojąć dlaczego tak się dzieje, trzeba najpierw poznać zdolności, jakie udostępnia monstrummancja. Jest to sztuka, która pozwala na dowolne manipulowanie organizmami, zarówno swoim jak i innych istot. W odróżnieniu od biomancji, nie ogranicza się jednak do prostego mieszania w organizmie przeciwnika, lecz do pełnej zmiany na poziomie komórkowym, przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu własnej świadomości. W tłumaczeniu na ludzki język, oznacza to, że psionik władający tą mocą, może dosłownie zmienić się w każdą żywą istotę, o niższej inteligencji od psionika. Wynika to z faktu, że monstrummanta nie tyle zmienia się, co powiela schemat. Aby zmienić się w jakąś istotę, psionik musi najpierw ją poznać, ujrzeć dotknąć, a następnie zacząć studiować jej budowę, by w końcu przybrać jej formę. Kiedy już powieli schemat, wciąż posiada w sobie te zwierzęcą cząstkę natury, która przeniknęła do jego umysłu. Świadomość bestii można łatwo zdominować, człowiek czy też wysoko rozwinięty xenos, zacznie walczyć ze swoim odtwórcą, co może zakończyć się szaleństwem a w rezultacie śmiercią psionika. Monstrummancja, pozwala przybrać wiele form. Słaby psionik może równie dobrze zmienić się w małą myszkę, dzięki której ucieknie z pola walki, lub dostanie się do silnie strzeżonej strefy, co przybrać formę potężnego biesa z gwiazd Ghoul'a, lub Vostroyańskiego tura. Obie zdolności będa przydatne i obie równie niebezpieczne. Oczywiście pomijamy tutaj niebezpieczeństwa takie jak fakt, że mysz przenikająca do obozu orków, może łatwo skończyć jako obiad groota, albo że niedoświadczeni gwardziści, na widok psionika, zmieniającego się w potężną bestie, nagle otworzą ogień ze strachu, uśmiercając własnego towarzysza. Prawdziwymi powodami niebezpieczeństwa użytkowania montrummancji, są zagrożenie opętaniem, znacznie większe niż w przypadku zwykłego psionika, a także utrata świadomości. Powszechnie wiadomym jest fakt, że im więcej mocy zużywa psionik, tym większe zainteresowanie osnową on ściąga. Pełna zmiana swej budowy, jest czymś co zużywa bardzo dużo energii i to jest jeden z powodów, dla których monstrummantami, zostają jedynie doświadczeni psionicy. Nie chodzi tyle o samo zużycie mocy, co o fakt, że takie jej zużywanie, bardzo łatwo może ściągnąć zainteresowane psionikiem demony. Na dodatek im dłużej człowiek przybiera postać bestii, czy też zwykłego zwierzęcia, tym mocniej jego pierwotna natura daje o sobie znać. Ciężko zliczyć przypadki, kiedy psionik schodził z pola bitwy nie jako człowiek, ale jako mordercza bestia, która zapomniała o tym, kim naprawdę jest. Świadome narażanie się na takie niebezpieczeństwo, jest często uważane za przejaw ignorancji i nierozwagi, jednak montrummanci się tym nie przejmują, gdyż dzięki swym zdolnością, mogą spokojnie stawać od fizycznej walki z kosmicznymi marines, jako potężne bestie. Prawdziwi mistrzowie owej sztuki, potrafią nawet w swej zwierzęcej formie, władać swymi potężnymi mocami. Po Imperium krążą opowieści o potężnych turach z Vostroy, które swym oddechem zmieniały całe zastępy wrogów w słupy lodu. Monstrummanta może także używać swych mocy, by zmieniać całe zastępy wrogów, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą siali śmierć i zniszczenie na polu walki, w bezbronne istotki, takie jak chociażby robaki pokroju powolnych karaluchów, które krótko potem są deptane, potężnymi kutymi butami gwardzistów, lub palone przez psionika. Niestety sztuka popularna jest na równi w Imperium, co wśród sług Chaosu. Możliwość dowolnej zmiany ciała własnego jak i przeciwnika w co tylko się zechce, bardzo przydaje się chorym naukowcom, którzy zmieniają niewinnych obywateli, w niemożliwe do istnienia mutanty, które w następstwie sieją strach i terror w Imperium.Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Psionicy Kategoria:Psionika Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Remmanci